


Whenever, Wherever (We're Meant To Be Together)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Episode: s03e13 Parting Shot, F/M, Feels, Parting Shot AU, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When a mission goes horribly wrong, Fitz and Simmons are left to make a decision that will change their lives forever.// Or a FitzSimmonsParting ShotAU





	

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for writing this, its sad and I just... I had to write it once it came to me. Title from Whenever, Wherever by Shakira. Thank for checking out, hope you enjoy.

“Where is she?” Fitz asked, more worried about Jemma than anything else. “Where is she?”

The guard in the room with him shrugged. “I don’t know. And you should stop asking questions. If you know what’s good for you. And her.”

Fitz struggled against the restraints. He had been in this position once before. With Jemma, when she had been taken by Ward, and now... Now it wasn’t Ward that had her. It was some politician who had her, from the government of some small, unknown nation, Latveria. And for no reason apparently. Well, he had no reason to have taken her, but he thought that he did.

Politicians. Fitz really hated them sometimes.

They had saved him, from the terrorist organisation that were known as the Watchdogs, a group that were becoming more and more active with the reveal of more and more Inhumans. The politician in question, a one Doctor Victor von Doom, had been one who had been for the rights of powered people (Fitz had said to Jemma that it was because he was also an enhanced individual, and maybe a supervillain at that but Jemma had just rolled her eyes and told him otherwise), and had been due to do a press conference in Latveria. It was then that Coulson and his team had realised that something was going to go wrong. Horrifically wrong.

A planned assassination that only S.H.I.E.L.D knew off. And they didn’t have long to make a decision. To go in and prevent it from happening and risk breaking multiple acts and accords with the nation as S.H.I.E.L.D had no jurisdiction to operate within it.

Or to leave it, and risk the assassination of a leader of a country that was already close to falling apart.

Coulson made the decision to go in, saying that S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t exist anymore, not legally, so there was no one there to tell them that what they were doing wasn’t entirely legal.

And upon going it, it was then that things started to fall apart.

It had been a plan by the Watchdogs all along, to draw them in and expose them. To destroy them, along with the Inhumans.

It was Jemma who caught on first that there was something more happening, something more than anyone had realised. That the assassin that they had heard about wasn’t the only one. That there was another.

So she ran out, Fitz not far behind her, calling her name. Bobbi had tried stopping him but never succeeded. Hunter stopped her, knowing that it wouldn’t end well if they all ran out, especially Bobbi who not only had her batons but a gun of ammo, unlike the two scientists who only had Icers.

It didn’t take long for Jemma to take down the would-be assassin, who had disguised himself as a member of von Doom’s security team. She used the Icer, firing three shots into his chest for good measure, and the man collapsed on stage, the bullet firing from his gun and missing von Doom altogether.

“Jemma!” Fitz screamed, and she knew what he was talking about and before she could react, they were both on the ground, splinters in their hands from the stage, the bullet also having missed burying itself in her brain.

And just like that, Doctor Victor von Doom was saved. Daisy breathed a sigh of relief, watching the stage on screen, all cameras now focused on Fitz and Jemma. Both their weapons had dropped, the metal gun having bounced once, twice, three times, and they were climbing to their feet.

They stared at each other, then at the cameras and it was then the security guards came, handcuffing them and dragging them off. “They’re going to be okay, aren’t they?” Hunter asked, knowing that it _wasn’t_ going to be okay. He knew the politics of Latveria, and they had just breached so many laws and accords. It wasn’t going to end well for anyone.

And that’s how they got to where they were now. Fitz and Simmons, having been arrested. Coulson had taken charge and going to see what their fate would be and if he could do anything to change it, with the rest of the team staying behind on Zephyr One, waiting to know the fate of their friends.

***

The door opened, and Fitz looked up, letting out a breath that he had been holding for so long it felt as though it were suffocating him. The guard who was entering was also leading Jemma in. He all but pushed her across the room, and into the chair across the table from Fitz, handcuffing her there. “Wait there,” he replied, and both guards left the room.

Leaving the two of them alone.

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma whispered, seeing his eye, swollen and puffy. “Are you okay?”

He shrugged. “It’s nothing.” His gaze met hers and he nodded down at her busted lip, the blood no longer trickling from it.

She shrugged him off. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “For this. For all that’s happened.”

“Nah,” he said. “You shouldn’t apologise. I followed you out onto the stage. I’m just as guilty as you are.”

She shook her head. “No. About everything. Maveth. Will. Hydra.”

“Don’t,” he said, his voice soft and gentle. “I did all that for you, followed you everywhere. Tried to save you, because I can’t imagine my life without you Jemma. I love you… I love you so much that sometimes…”

She was crying now, tears streaking down her face for the first time since she had been arrested all those hours ago. “I love you too,” she replied, and leaned forward.

He mirrored her action, allowing his forehead to rest against his. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, as he had done so many times before, and hold her, to reassure her that they would be okay. They had been in worse situations than this, and they were still alive, still fighting. But he couldn’t. So they remained like that, unable to do anything more.

***

It was another ten minutes before the door opened again, and Coulson entered, alone, a grim expression on his face.

“Sir,” Jemma said. “What’s… what’s wrong?”

He looked at them. “You have… you have to leave S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Fitz was confused. “What? Why? We did nothing wrong!”

Coulson raised his hands to pacify the engineer. “I know that, we know that, you know that. They don’t. The government here still don’t trust us, like us. We broke conventions here today, and by law, they can… They can execute you.”

Jemma felt her stomach drop out from under her. Executed. Something she had done, it could lead not only to her death but also Fitz’s.

“But,” Coulson continued. “I made a deal. You leave… you leave us and you live.”

“We can’t ever come back?” Jemam confirmed.

Coulson nodded. “I’m sorry but…”

“But what?” Fitz asked.

“I can get you both out of here. Get Daisy to cut the feed, and get you out of here. You can still work for us. But no more fieldwork. You have to remain on base and you can’t ever leave. It would be too…”

“I can’t speak for Fitz, Sir,” Jemma spoke, interrupting him. “But I can’t do that. I can’t put you at risk, not after everything. I’ll take their offer, and leave, live my own life. I can’t hurt you, and make you live like that.”

“And I’m joining her.” Fitz spoke up and Jemma looked back at him.

“Fitz,” she whispered.

He shook his head. “The team, I can’t put them at risk like you said. It’s not worth it. And Jemma, if you want, and only if you want… Can I join you?”

She nodded. “Of course,” she whispered. “There’s no one else I would rather have by side.” Then she took her eyes of him and looked back at Coulson. “We’re sorry,” she whispered, shaking her head as she did so.

Coulson nodded, understanding. “You can’t ever see us again. May. Bobbi. Hunter. Mack. Daisy.”

“We understand,” she replied, her voice breaking. “Just tell them… tell them I’m sorry.”

He nodded. And then his gaze fixed on Fitz. “Do you have anything to say?”

Fitz shook his head then, “Tell Daisy she can have my stash. She’ll know what I’m talking about.”

Coulson gave a nod at this, and the door opened again, with the first guard coming back in. “Have you made a choice?”

Coulson spoke for them. “They have, they’re taking the offer, they’re leaving S.H.I.E.D.”

The guard nodded, reaching into his pocket for the keys and as he did, Coulson left the room, casting one last glance at the two scientists who were being released, about to be alone in the world.

No. Not alone.

They had each other.

***

“Where are they?” Daisy asked once Coulson had joined them again but it was the grim expression on his face that told them that something was wrong. Really wrong.

“They’re not coming back.”

That was the reply that he gave.

“What?” Daisy asked. “Why? Why not?”

He sighed. “They can’t.”

“Phil,” May said.

Coulson sighed, and explained the story, all that had happened to them. By the end of it, Daisy was crying, tears streaming down her face.

Bobbi had gone pale, all colour having drained from her face. Hunter looked grim. He never knew Jemma all that well, and he though he did know Fitz that bit more, it still wasn’t as much as he should have. This shouldn’t have happened to them, the two scientists. They deserved so much more than this. So much better. May was the same, and she couldn’t help but feel her stomach twist, knowing that she didn’t take care of them as much as she should have .

Mack, meanwhile just stood in silence, comprehending everything, wondering if they would be okay, if they would cope, then realised they would. They had survived worse before, they were resourceful, they could cope. And they had each other. The most important thing of all. They had each other.

***

It had ben Fitz’s idea that night. To go to the bar, in Bucharest, where they had been dropped off after they had been freed from Latveria. They hadn’t been allowed to get anything, they had nothing but each other. They were starting anew. Starting from nothing.

And even though they had nothing. Even though they had nothing but the clothes on their backs, they had each other.

And that’s all that mattered.

They were in the middle of discussing what they were to do next, where to go, when a waiter brought over two shots.

Fitz tried to argue that they hadn’t ordered them, but the waiter shook his head, said they were from someone.

Jemma eyes it with suspicion. Who knew what it contained, who it was from, then she saw.

Coulson and May, sitting in a darkened corner of the bar, a shot glass each.

Two more then arrived, and one quick glance told them they were from Bobbi and Hunter.

When the final two came, it was obvious who they were from.

Mack and Daisy.

Jemma couldn’t help but cry once their friends drank to them, saying goodbye.

The Spy’s Goodbye.

And with life being the way that it was, everyone had to leave, Coulson and May left first, May casting once last glance at them, and giving a small smile.

One that could have been for luck.

One to say goodbye.

One to say that she was proud.

They weren’t sure, but it was so important to them anyway.

Bobbi and Hunter, having drunk to them next, left next. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said. But still, the support was something that made the tears drop from Jemma on to the table, and Fitz reached over, taking her hand in his, his thumb rubbing reassuring patterns over the back of her hand.

Daisy and Mack were the ones to leave last, hoping to stay as long as they could with their friends but they couldn’t stay.

Not really.

Because they were putting them at risk, and the last thing they wanted to do was cause the scientists anymore harm. So eventually, Mack escorted a sobbing Daisy out of the bar, no one even batted an eyelid, it wasn’t anything usual. And Mack himself was close to tears, but was holding it together for Daisy.

And like that, they were gone, leaving FitzSimmons alone in the bar, six shots each on the table.

***

Hours later, when they finally climbed into the taxi, Jemma allowed her head to come to rest on his shoulder, and he pressed kisses to her forehead, showing her no matter what he would be there for her, that neither of them would have to face this alone. They had each other, they would fight this together, they would make it through this together.

“Where you going?” the taxi driver asked.

Fitz looked at Jemma and gave a smile. “The airport please.”

“Going on holiday?” he asked, pulling out of the space in which he was parked.

“Nah,” Fitz said, shaking his head, and lowering his voice as Jemma’s eyes fluttered shut. “We’re going… we’re going home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you cried, but thanks for checking out and I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to comment your thoughts. I love reading them. If you want, feel free to stalk my Instagram, also agentsofsuperwholocked. I tease most of my new work there and I'm sometimes cool on it. 
> 
> Also, I've my Pinterest up and running again. So stalk that too. Sorry for any missed messages, its now linked to my tablet so I won't miss any!


End file.
